Red Dead Wiki:Community Noticeboard
This noticeboard is for discussion and voting on changes to the wiki, reporting vandalism and wiki rule breaking, and reporting bad or unfair behavior from Red Dead Wiki staff. For requests for promotion, please go to Red Dead Wiki:Requests for Promotion. Voting Rules Since voting about a change can cause arguments, here are the rules. *Anyone can start a topic for a community vote. *Please be civil when voting, and never condemn another user's vote. *Voting usually lasts 3 to 5 days. Please input your new discussions at the top by editing the "New Topic" section and adding a new heading, leaving the "New Topic" heading at the top. That way, we can easily spot it rather than looking for it and you don't have to edit the whole page each time. New Topic Page suffixes Over on the Civilization Games Wiki we append nearly every page with a suffix, for example Knight (Civ1), which is a unit in the first Civilization game. I suggest we do the same here. It's really helpful for clarifying which game a page is in reference to, and help keep things organized as well. Possible suffixes: Red Dead Revolver: (Rev), Red Dead Redemption: (RDR), Red Dead Redemption 2: (RDR2). Exitwound 45 (talk) 02:31, February 12, 2019 (UTC) Comments * While I would normally agree with the idea, the rest of staff are discussing just merging all the pages this suggestion would affect. -Kerbert27 Ongoing Revise and Repeal Rules As you know, this wiki has grown quite a lot since it's inception. Multiple parts of the wiki has grown over time. However, one part that hasn't grown is the rules. Many rules are either outdated or no longer apply due to changes to Wikia. Other rules must be repealed, as they do not harm this wiki and would only serve the possibility of harming other wiki's. One rule I ask to be repealed is Don't Delete Discussions. This rule was one of the first rules to the wiki, being made in April 2010. It's extremely outdated, as talk pages haven't been used on the wiki for years. It is also pointless to revise it for Discussions, as they have their own set of rules. The rule I ask to be repealed or possibly revised is the no advertising rule. This rule can hurt the growth of other services. While some users would intend to take advantage of this, others would use it to grow their own wiki's or services. Many wiki's or servers, such as roleplay themed services, would not only benefit from advertising here, but they'd also benefit us. If they gained popularity from advertising here, new users would eventually start there and work their way here. In order to stop users from taking advantage of this, I propose to simply revise it. The revised edition would state that a user needs permission from staff to advertise. Steven James (talk) 16:17, February 3, 2019 (UTC) Comments *I would just like to add that advertising is already allowed to an extent on the discussions, and that this rule only applies to the Discord Server.-Kerbert27 *Kerb summed it up already, the rule only applies to the Discord server so there's really no need to change the rule. Linus Spacehead (Complaint Department) 00:07, February 4, 2019 (UTC) Closed Category:Red Dead Wiki